At It Again
by Sora Maro
Summary: Conan has a visitor that just won't be ignored. -Oneshot-


**Sora: So we're back again, with a fancy new oneshot including our two favorite Gosho Boys, Kaito and Shinichi! Now Kaito-kun, Shin-kun, could you two do the disclaimer?**

**Kaito: While Sora doesn't own us or Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou…**

**Shinichi: Sora owns a knitted green hat…what the…Why do I get to read this part again? What's the use of it?**

**Sora: Eh, it shows I own something, I'm not some homeless person writing/posting some stories on a library computer.**

**Kaito: You are my new best friend, Mr. Green Knitted Hat.**

**Shinichi: Sigh…on with the show I guess.**

* * *

It was just a normal day at the Kudo manor. Conan sitting in the library, reading a book with a cup of coffee near him. A friend of his was sitting in the chair next to his and was reading a book that Conan detested greatly, sure the book was useful in some manner but still! The two friends continued in this silence for a while before it was broken off.

"Ne, Tantei-kun," A certain 'friend' of Conan's asked, sipping hot cocoa; "If everyone lost an ounce for every word they said, what do you think would happen?"

Conan raised his eyebrows at the thief and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, what do you think?"

"Just that! We would all be thinking and writing more, wouldn't we?" Kaitou KID ruffled his companion's neat mane.

"You, KID," Conan poked KID's torso, "Have a whacked up mind, you know that. Besides," He sighed, "Where did you think of a question like that?"

Kaitou KID chuckled and returned to reading his Lupine III book while Tantei-kun sat there in the love seat with a Doyle book on the arm of it. Tantei-kun looked so funny while he was trying to figure out what he was thinking.

KID took another sip of his cocoa, "A friend of mine was thinking about her weight the other day and I mentioned that after our usual routine." He grinned nostalgically.

"You mean, Nakamori-keibu's daughter?" Conan deadpanned.

"Bingo~!" He smiled broadly, "Ne, ne tantei-kun, if it wasn't for your vertical predicament you probably wouldn't have out done yourself in the world record's book!"

Conan gritted his teeth together, "Oi, KID, I may be vertically challenged, but I have more black mail on you than you have on me, ne, son of the Phantom Lady?"

"Mou, mou, you really do your research, ne chibi-tantei?" KID instantly regretted that as hot black coffee was spilled all over his clean outfit.

"Oi! This was the only clean pair of pants I own!" He stood up in shock, spilling his own hot cocoa on his nice jeans.

Conan shook his head, "I thought you were a magician."

"I am! Doesn't mean I can magically take out coffee and chocolate stains out of jeans!" He sounded rather irritated.

"Third floor, turn left, down the hall, second door on the right." Conan recited.

Kaitou KID perked up at this information, "Oh, is that your room, Tantei-kun?"

"Laundry room." Conan curtly announced, diverting his gaze back to his book.

"Ne, Kudo-kun," Kaitou KID said loudly pausing before heading upstairs, "I see why you're so small now."

Conan thought back through the conversation and muttered, "Dang it Kuroba, you really are insane." He turned back to his book just to find a wonderful little bomb go off and shower confetti, pink sparkling confetti, all over his and his book. "DANG YOU KID! I'M GONNA KILL YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS!" was just one of the many phrases shouted through out the Kudo household.

A certain scientist rolled her eyes at the yelling at her neighbors. She muttered to herself, "The infamous twins are at it again."

* * *

**Maro: In case you peeps couldn't deduce it, the reason why Kuroba is over there is he's visiting his twin brother. More than likely I'll have a series of oneshots based on the two of them being twins, but you never know do you.**

**Kaito: Sugoi~ I get a twinneh and a series all to myself! Sugoi~**

**Shinichi: I don't think this is a good idea, Maro, you know how Kaito is.**

**Maro: Exactly why might we're doing this! It'll be a blast and I can just think of all the possibilities we could do!**

***Kaito starts doing magic tricks with the green knitted hat and randomly patting it***

**Shinichi: Great…Well, Kaito, why don't you do the closure…*sees Kaito bouncing off the walls literally* if you aren't to sugar high that is…Sigh…I'll do it. Sora Maro would like to thank you all for reading and would like to ask if you could review the one shot and give us ideas for a future one shot series.**

**Kaito: And don't forget to notice how awesome we are! *Does several cartwheels for no reason***


End file.
